The present invention relates to a display package for use in connection with the shipment and display of face masks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mask display package which is intended to be used in connection with the shipping and actual sale of conventional face masks and especially for an over-the-head face mask, which itself is frequently provided with artificial hair. These types of face masks are purchased by adults and children, in connection with costume parties, Halloween, and even for fun, novelty and practical jokes. The present invention is directed toward a sanitary display package for such a face mask which is intended to protect and contain the face mask during shipment and, in addition, it is also intended to be used for display of the item at the ultimate point of sale of the mask in a retail establishment.